1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a transport amount correcting method. In particular, the invention relates to a recording apparatus, which transports a medium by correcting the transport amount while modifying the relative position of a correction value applied for transport of the medium, and a transport amount correcting method.
2. Invention of the Related Art
There is a printer that performs printing by discharging ink droplets while transporting paper that is a medium. In such a printer, high paper transport accuracy is required to improve the quality of an image. A technique of correcting a paper feed error is disclosed in Patent Document 1. In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses correcting the transport amount by application of a correction value corresponding to each line.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2003-11345
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-5-96796
Highly accurate transport may be performed by application of a correction value corresponding to every relative position of a transported medium with respect to a printer. At this time, a correction value for correcting the transport amount is prepared in accordance with each relative position of paper in the transport direction, and correction of the transport amount is appropriately performed by application of each correction value at the corresponding relative position.
However, the relative position of the medium at which application of each correction value is expected may be changed in actual transport. In such a case, since the relative position of an applied correction value with respect to the medium does not match, the transport amount cannot be corrected suitably. Accordingly, the relative position of a correction value applied for transport of the medium needs to be modified in the transport process.